The sports equipment handle, or interface between a piece of sports equipment and human skin, is perhaps the most overlooked and underappreciated piece of sports equipment, or interfaces, that can be improved for better performance. Sports equipment handle, and contact/interface, technology has changed very little over the past few decades.
For the most part, the sports equipment handle and/or the contact interface has not been considered as a means for game improvement. Rather, the sports industry has primarily focused on the impact head of a racquet or paddle, cue tip, materials of construction, aerodynamics, and projectile advancements as the sole means for helping improve an athlete's game. Many modern racquets, paddles, and bats are designed to be more forgiving when an athlete does not hit the ball in the sports equipment's sweet spot, or makes an errant throw. However, modern racquets, paddle heads, cue sticks, bat bodies, dart bodies, and archery/firearm designs do very little to help an athlete consistently hit the ball in the sports equipment's sweet spot or make consistent accurate shots or throws.
Interestingly, the sports industry has ignored the only physical connection between the athlete and the sports equipment (i.e., the sports equipment handle or contact interface in the case of shoes and skates) as a vehicle for solving the problem of an athlete's performance. The presently disclosed sport equipment handle and/or contact interface solves the problem by providing at least one tactile structure that harnesses the innate attributes and processes of the athlete's body.